


Warlord Negotiations

by Baixue1988



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baixue1988/pseuds/Baixue1988
Summary: Part of the Gigadumpster Secret Santa 2018 exchange, written for jaesauce!The young Immortan, recently having taken the Citadel, attempts trade negotiations with his fellow warlord Entity.





	Warlord Negotiations

“So. You're the ‘Immortal Man’ I've heard so much about,” Entity muses, looking over the fellow warlord who has come down from the north. She is resplendent in a gown of tightly woven chainmail that glitters like sequins. A metallic black stripe of make-up forms a mask across the top half of her face, and it makes her brown eyes sparkle like burning coals.

  
In short, she's beautiful, and Joe can't look away.

  
“From what I've heard,” she continues, “you've conquered a massive water reservoir recently. What could you possibly want from little old me?” Her small, sharp teeth flash, betraying the lie in her humble words. She's deadly, and makes no pretence of hiding it for Joe's sake. If her territory were just a bit closer to his, they would be enemies, but their respective spheres of influence are buffered by a pock-marked, bomb-scarred waste of Buzzards and other savages. It's not worth either of their trouble to be anything more than trading partners - if that.

  
“Livestock,” Joe says, and after a moment he removes his gas mask. Entity's eyes widen just a touch, and it's his turn to smile. He's young, handsome, and he knows it.

  
“My pigs are sacred,” she finally says. “Not for eating.”

  
“Two males, two females. Breeding pairs. They won't be eaten, I assure you.” They will once they've outlived their use, as will their descendants, but he won't say that aloud.

  
Entity considers. “And in return?”

  
“I have an entire tank of fresh water outside. I could bring more.”

  
“I have access to a water source already.”

  
“This isn't irradiated.”

  
 _That_ gets her attention. That kind of privilege isn't just rare, it's unheard of. “You're certain?”

  
“I'm sure you have a Geiger. Test it yourself.”

  
Entity nods to Ironbar, who slips out the door without a sound.

  
“So,” she says to Joe, crossing her legs. Her chainmail dress slips down her thigh a bit to expose smooth brown skin. “Is that all you have for trade?”

  
She's dominating, imposing. Frightening, even. Not his normal type at all. But all the same, Bartertown's queen is captivating, and Joe can feel his loins stir as he stares at her exposed leg.

  
By the time Ironbar returns, Joe's head is buried between those muscular brown legs, and Entity is screaming his name.


End file.
